


One Of A Kind.

by abcsupercorp



Series: superwondercorp stories and more [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, SuperCorp, love is love, non sexual story, superwondercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "I blame you for this, Diana" Lena said as she pointed a finger of accusation at Diana."Me? why me?" Diana asked, in confusion."Because you let this happen! you were there, why didn't you protect her? you know Kryptonite can hurt Kara! or do you think my best friend is not worth protection?" Lena snapped. She tried to control her jealousy but seeing Kara hurt really messed with her wheel."Kara is a big girl, Lena, she doesn't need my protection." Diana replied coolly."I knew you weren't good enough for her. I should punch you in the face" Lena snapped, angrier."You could, or I have a better idea since you seem rather jealous of me dating her" Diana told Lena."And what's that?" Lena asked as she crossed her arms and did the Lena Luthor eyebrow raise."Why don't you date us too?" Diana offered.





	One Of A Kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a polyamorous relationship before, so bare with me, but this story is non-sexual, since I never can get myself to write those smutty type stories. I hope you enjoy though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out Kara is hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Lena was on her lunch break when her phone pinged. She checked it to see news footage. She hit play. 

** _'Supergirl was fighting an unknown criminal with Wonderwoman, when a blast of green took a strike at Supergirl, leaving room for injury' _ **

Lena felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. Supergirl was hurt. Kara was hurt. And all Lena could do was blame Diana. She knew it wasn't her fault, really, but blaming the older woman who swooped in and stole her best friend's heart was all the emotions she felt. She finished her food, left the tip and hurried to the D.E.O, where she saw Alex. 

"Alex, where is she? is she okay?" Lena asked, her voice shaking with panic. 

"Lena, I know you care about my sister, and I thank you worlds and worlds for it, but I don't think it's a good time for you to see her" Alex said as she tried to stop the young Luthor in her tracks. 

"What? why not?" Lena asked. Alex let out a deep sigh.

"Her condition, it's..it's bad" Alex replied, making Lena feel even more sick. 

"How bad?" Lena asked. Alex shook her head. 

"I'm afraid I cannot release that information just yet," Alex told her.

"Alex,  _ please _ , please tell me. Your sister is my best friend and you know I love her more than anything in this world. I love her, Alex, and there's no line on this earth I won't cross to keep her safe" Lena was now begging Alex, she was crying. 

"Okay..okay, I'll take you to see her. Just don't over react when you see who else is inside the room" Alex told Lena. Lena nodded and when Alex led her to the room, and opened the door. Right by Kara's bed side was who Lena found herself blaming for Kara's injuries. Diana Prince, aka Wonderwoman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pure fluff and angst. no smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments below!


End file.
